


In case you didn't know

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: In case you didn't know by Brett Young
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Song Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205911
Kudos: 15





	In case you didn't know

**I can't count the times. I almost said what's on my mind. But I didn't, just the other day,I wrote down all the things I'd say but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Baby I know that you've been wondering. Mmm, so here goes nothing**

Raf couldn’t count all the times he almost told her. But he never did, something or someone would always come up, from Lewis to Brian to Tucker to a case to Noah. He had written the exact words he wanted to say to her in the last six years. But here now, standing in front of her on her doorstep.

“Rafa, what are you doing here?” Liv asked, getting the wine and scotch as he went to the couch. 

“I need to talk to you.” Raf said, as they walked to the couch.

“About what?” 

“About my feelings.” 

**In case you didn't know baby I'm crazy 'bout you. And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you. Even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago in case you didn't know.**

“I’m crazy about you Liv, have been since the day I met you.” 

Liv stared at him, smiling. He poured her another glass, Liv leaned in, and kissed him.

**The way you look tonight, that second glass of wine that did it, mmm. There was something 'bout that kiss. Girl it did me in got me thinking, I'm thinking one of the things that I've been feeling. Mmm it's time you here 'em.**

Raf leant in near her ear, singing softly,

**“In case you didn't know baby I'm crazy 'bout you. And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you. Even though I don't tell you all the time you had my heart a long, long time ago. In case you didn't know. You've got all of me, I belong to you. Yeah you're my everything."**

“Rafa…..”

“Liv.. **In case you didn't know, I'm crazy 'bout you. I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you. Even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago. Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago. Mmm, in case you didn't know no, no in case you didn't know”**

Raf looked at her, kissed her. 

“Let’s go to bed Rafa. Noah will be glad when he wakes up and his favorite uncle is here.”

Raf stared at her, amazed that she felt the same. Then he leaned in and kissed her tentatively, waiting for the alarm to go off and prove this was just a dream. The kiss turned hot and urgent and hands started to roam. Then Liv pulled away, Raf couldn’t help the whine of disappointment. Liv put her hand on his cheek which he instinctively nuzzled against. 

Liv grinned lasciviously and said,

“Let’s take this somewhere more private and a lot comfier.”

Raf just nodded, speech offline as his brain tried to take in what she just said.

“Ahh, that's how to stop you talking.” Liv giggled.

Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the sofa and headed for her bedroom. Raf followed eagerly, 

“What about Noah?” He asked.

“Won’t he..”

Liv interrupted him, 

“He is a heavy sleeper, but we’ll have to keep the noise down just in case. He will be delighted to see his favourite uncle in the morning.” 

Raf just grinned and eagerly pushed her through her bedroom door.


End file.
